Bella's Secret REWritten
by Dramaismydrug
Summary: Same as the original but alot less crappy. So Bella is a mermaid and is anorexic. How will Edward take this news?


I have a secret that Edward won't understand. You see when he left I was really depressed so my dad made me go on a vacation to Australia. When I was there I went to this island called Mako Island on a full moon. I found this weird pool under the cone of a volcano and I jumped in it. The next day I went to take a bath and found out that I was a mermaid. I didn't know what to think I just couldn't believe it. I did some research online about mermaids and found this great article written by a scientist named Lewis McCartney. He wrote that every time I touch water I will grow a tail. That just sucks because water is in like every liquid. But if that wasn't horrible enough apparently mermaids can't look at a full moon or they go crazy. Great now my life is officially over.

Well since Edward has been back I decided would tell him when the time was right. I also decided that to keep the secret I would never drink anything ever again. I mean if I never go near liquids I don't grow a tail. This worked until I almost choked to death on my food. So I decided no more food ever again. I have lost a lot of weight since I decided this. Heck I've lost so much weight you can see my ribs. If Edward ever found out about this he would think I'm anorexic. Well that would be better than him finding out that I'm a fish. There is a bonus though because not only am I avoiding turning into a fish I am also losing weight which is great but I am not anorexic. (An: Yes she is.)

I and Edward walked through the cafeteria doors. I walked toward the table where Alice was sitting when Edward grabbed my arm. "Aren't you hungry?" he said.

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yep" he looked at me suspiciously then let me sit down next to Alice.

"Hey Bella where's your food?" Alice asked me.

"Not hungry"

"Are you sure? I could get you water or something." Edward said.

"No no no no, no water." I said in a rushed panicked voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Edward I'm fine just not hungry." Right at that moment my stomach growled. Edward and Alice both looked at me then Edward said "Okay Bella you're obviously hungry I'm going to get you something."

"No Edward I told you I'm not hungry." Just then my stomach growled again this time louder. Edward looked at me and said "What did you have for breakfast?"

I shrugged ignoring the question. Alice then said "What did you have for dinner last night?"

"Can you guys just leave this alone I am fine just not hungry gosh shut up."

Alice looked shocked "Did you have anything to eat last night or better yet last week?"

"Yes" I tried to keep my voice strong but then I remembered something, I suck at lying.

Alice and Edward looked at me for a long time before Edward said "Bella I'm going to get you something to eat and Alice can you please look at Bella?"

Alice nodded her head before standing up beside me waiting for me to get up but I refused.

"Get up Bella." Alice said. I shook my head. Edward sighed and said "Bella will you please just go with Alice?" I really didn't have a choice because then Alice grabbed my forearm and pulled me along with her until we were in the bathroom. As soon as we were in there I tried to get out but then was stopped when Alice pulled me into a stall.

Alice locked the door then advanced forward and pulled my shirt over my head exposing my body and showing my ribs and hipbones. Alice looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. "Bella put your shirt on." Alice said before she left the bathroom.

She didn't have to tell me twice. After I put my shirt on I followed Alice back to the cafeteria. Edward sat there with a tray full of food. I sat down. It was a long time before Edward finally said "Eat Bella." I shook my head and tried to get up but Edward held on to my wrist and said again "Eat Bella." My tears started pouring. Wait my tears….water! Oh no! I got up and ran to the bathroom just in time. Because as soon as I locked the door I fell to the ground. I looked back. There it was my stupid tail. Once I dried off I went back to the cafeteria and sat down. Edward looked at me and said "Bella we are going to get you help."


End file.
